


A monster (James Bucky Barnes and OC one shot smut)

by Mish123



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Full Nelson, Nelson - Freeform, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: This is from two of the smut chapters from my James Bucky Barnes fan fiction: BlinkPlease go check it outThis is for the people who just want the smut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A monster (James Bucky Barnes and OC one shot smut)

“Doll, wake up we gotta go train.” Bucky whispered in Aria’s ear but she just cuddled into his warm naked chest. Aria had stayed the night after Bucky had another nightmare. 

“Bucky.. why don’t we stay in today?” Aria looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, her hand going farther down his muscular stomach till she hit the line of his sweatpants. 

Bucky looked like he was about to protest but his eyes filled with lust as Aria straddled his body. Aria leaned down and pressed her lips harshly against his. She wanted him, needed him. Needed to convince him she was this little broken girl. 

His large metal hand held onto her hip, guiding her to grind into him. She couldn’t imagine what else that arm could do to her. Bucky bit Aria’s bottom lip as a moan exited her mouth. The two shared sloppy tongue filled kisses as Aria’s hand trailed Bucky’s abs. 

Both of them were breathless, panting, grabbing at each other desperately. 

“Bucky” Aria whispered in his ear as she trailed kisses and bites up and down his neck. “I want a taste please.” Her hand now rubbed on the large bulge under his sweatpants. Bucky bucked his hip and let out a groan. 

Aria got off the bed but before Bucky could protest, she got on her knees. Bucky quickly got up and stood in front of the gorgeous women. 

“Take off your shirt.” He demanded as he hooked his thumb in his sweatpants, watching her undress. “Fuck Aria. I’m going to wreck you.” 

Aria’s mouth hung open as his cock bobbed free making Bucky smirk. He was thick, long, and already had a bead of pre cum dripping from the tip of his cock. Aria’s tongue slowly trailed from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, tongue tracing patterns till she got to the tip and licked up the precum. 

“I can’t wait till I have all your cumm in my mouth. Bucky fuck my mouth.” Aria moaned out as her lips parted around the tip of his large cock. Bucky felt like he could burst as her large green eyes peered up at him and she started taking in his shaft. 

Bucky found his hand in her long hair, as he pushed her deeper on him, making his head fling back. Aria's nose hit the bottom of his shaft, he could feel her throat contracting around him. The saliva that spilled down her bottom lip made him moan as she gagged, the vibrations felt good around his cock. He pulled back to give her some air. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked as Aria nodded, his cock still in her mouth. He cradled Aria’s head and set his own pace, not too rough but far from gentle as Aria fought the urge to gag. Aria’s moans were muffled as spit spilled down from her chin. Bucky couldn't help but love the way Aria looked as he fucked her mouth. How good she looked as his cock was shoved down her throat and her eyes watered. Her nails digged in his thigh as she took one of her hands and started to play with her clit under her pj bottoms. 

“Good fucking girl.” Bucky groaned as his face contorted with a blissful expression, his eyes rolling back. Spurts of his cumm shot into Ari’s awaiting mouth. 

“Fuck me doll.” Bucky groaned out as she opened her mouth showing his cum. “Now swallow it.” He watched her swallow before gripping the sides of her face, making her stick out her tongue to show him there was nothing there. Bucky lifted her up quickly, her legs wrapped around his hips as he kissed her deeply. 

“Bucky-“ Aria started but before she could finish someone had come into the tent. 

“Oooo I’m sorry.” A man’s voice stuttered causing Aria to peer up from Bucky’s mat. 

“Who was that?”Aria’s face reddened in embarrassment, not recognizing the voice she had just heard. 

“Steve… doll looks like your turn will have to be later. Is that okay?” Bucky’s face fell but he tugged up his pants and gave Aria a long kiss, setting her down again. He looked around for a second before getting a towel and cleaning off her face. “That was amazing.” He whispered before he bolted out of the tent. Aria stretched and soon followed as she saw Bucky and Steve Rodgers talking happily. 

“This is Aria and Aria this is Steve.” Bucky watched as the two shook hands. Aria’s face was so red it made Bucky chuckle. Steve seemed just as embarrassed as she was. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Steve finally spoke as Aria gave Bucky the side eye. 

“Oooo really?” She teased, feeling the embarrassment leave her body, as Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“He talks about you all the time over the phone.” Steve smiled at his friend. Steve couldn’t help but be happy because Bucky finally looked like his old self. 

“I didn’t know you old timers knew how to use phones.” She joked before seeing Milo exit his tent. 

“Holy crap it’s Captain America. Let me get my phone. I need a picture.” He screamed and almost tripped as he reentered his tent. 

“Sorry about him. Big fan.” Aria smiled up at the two men as her brother came back. 

“I came to get you for training. You were late. ” Steve bellowed, he reminded her of an old gym coach. “You ready to show me what you got?”

“Ooo I’ll kick your ass old man.” Aria laughed as Steve gave her a parental look. 

“Language.” He said back causing Bucky to let out a huge bumming laugh. 

Bucky counted down for Aria and Steve’s sparring match. The two watched each other, neither moved, they were studying each other's movements. Steve was the first to move, running towards the teleporter at an unnatural speed. Aria teleported right in front of him, skidding her leg below his and taking him out. 

“Hmph.” Steve landed roughly as Aria brought her portal half way up his body. 

“Yield or I’ll cut you in half.” Aria smirked as Steve tapped his hand. “I don’t get it, you're stronger than Bucky why was that so much easier.” 

“I’ve told you a million times Doll, you're predictable after a while. Steve here has never fought you.” Bucky put an arm over her shoulder as Steve chuckled. 

“You do that move a lot?” He asked her but Bucky answered. 

“One of her 6 go to moves.” Bucky looked down at Aria as she glared up at him. 

“You are such an ass.” She muttered as Steve started lecturing her for swearing again. “Fine I’ve been working on a new move. Let’s go.” 

Bucky and her circled around each other as Steve counted down. Aria was the first to move. She teleported into the sky, but this time she didn’t fall down and stayed in the air. “If I keep a small portal open I can stay up in the air as long as I want!” She yelled down to Bucky. 

For a second, Bucky looked stumped but then he ran the other direction. Aria saw what he was doing, the super soldier was currently running at her from full speed. He was going to jump. But right when he jumped Aria sucked him into a portal and portaled him up high in the sky. 

“Yield!” She shouted as he dangled upside down. The vacuum-like portal holding him by one foot. 

“Okay okay I yield.” Bucky grinned as she teleported in front of him. 

“Say I’m not predictable first.” Aria’s grin matched his as he gave a booming laugh. 

“That depends doll. How many times are you going to use-“ Before Bucky finished, Aria had released him causing him to fall with a loud thud on the floor. “That could have killed me if I was a normal person!” 

“Good thing you are a super soldier then!”   
Published 

Bucky and Aria walked back to their tents in an awkward silence. They hadn’t been alone after their time in his tent. Neither knew what to say or what to ask. 

“So-“ They both tried at the same time and Aria felt her face heat up. 

“You go first.” They both muttered again before Bucky finally cleared his throat.

“Aria, I haven’t changed my mind. I’m too dangerous for you. I’ve killed people. I’ve tortured people. I’ve done horrible things. I’m a monster.” Bucky got louder and louder as he spoke. Stopping as they came to their tents. He didn’t dare look into her eyes, knowing her green eyes would make him betray what he knew was right. 

“James, I’ve killed. I’ve done horrible things too. Am I a monster?” Aria put her hand on his cheek.

“That’s different.” Bucky tried but melted into Aria’s hand. 

“Bucky Barnes you are not a monster. Bucky I have such deep feelings for you. Think of this morning. Would I have let you do that if I didn’t trust you?” Aria pleaded as she watched Bucky’s fearful eyes. He couldn’t run away from her, not again. “You are hurting me by not being with me.”

Bucky didn’t answer at first. He kept looking at every part of Aria, almost like she would disappear. 

“Promise you don’t see me as a monster?” Bucky kissed her lips so lightly Aria barely felt it. His breath was on her face as she nodded. 

“Bucky Barnes all I can think about is how you fucked my face this morning and I still haven't gotten what you promised me back.” Bucky’s expression changed quickly as he listened to Aria’s words. His eyes turned from sorrow to lust as he picked the petite girl up. Her legs wrapping around him as he supported her. Giving her a few squeezes on the way.

“You are something else doll.” He growled before capturing her lips in his. He kissed her hungrily like he might lose her, nipping at her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Bucky wait.” Aria moaned out as he snapped his head back. “I’m not going to keep doing this. You have to either agree to be with me or not. We don’t have to date but at least be something. You can’t run away from this every time you get scared.” 

“I know Aria. I promise no more running away.” Bucky panted as he started to suck again on her neck. Moaning softly Aria let him devour her in the kiss, losing herself to him. It was like they were meant for each other. Aria hadn’t even noticed they had entered Bucky’s tent until he started to rip off her clothes. 

“Bucky.” Aria hissed but it was too late, she was naked. A meow of a moan escaped her lips as he laid her down on the mat, his mouth and tongue, skillfully sucking and nipping at her sensitive nipples. 

Aria’s hands found his long brown hair as her moans grew louder, her hands tugging at his hair as he reached her pussy.

“Damn your fucking beautiful doll.” He whispered as he used his fingers to open her folds, his tongue licking at his center. “You taste so good.” One hand moved behind her legs and buttocks, supported her into his face. 

Aria couldn’t help but be turned on by how easily he supported her with one hand. His metal hand moved to her clit, the sensation making her shiver. “Please Bucky. Please.” Aria’s hands grasped tightly as he continued to eat her out, his tongues sucking and licking at her clit as a metal finger slowly entered her lips. 

“Bucky please I need you to fuck me please.” Aria didn’t have to ask twice. Bucky kissed up her body before kissing her plump lips. 

Aria could feel Bucky’s large cock teasing her slit. “You're beautiful doll. I’ll go slow at first, tell me when you're ready.” He kissed her passionately, his blue eyes watching her as he slowly entered her, taking his time until he bottom out. 

“Bucky please.” Aria moaned bucking her hips up. “Please wreck me.” This seemed to ignite something in Bucky. His speed started pacing up, she hadn’t noticed his metal arm resting on her neck, pressing slightly. Aria had never felt so good. Her hands grabbed onto his back, sinking her nails into him as he fucked her. Their moans of pleasure filled the room. 

Aria used all her strength to flip them over, she knew Bucky helped her but he didn’t say anything. 

Aria spun around and sunk herself on his thick cock. Her feet rested on his muscular thighs as she bent back and put her arms on his chest. Bucky didn’t wait long for her to get situated. He grabbed under her legs and brought her in a full Nelson. Fucking her pussy so fast he thought he might break her. But Aria’s screams of pleasure let him know how much she was enjoying his cock inside her. His large hands wrapped around the back of her head, making her fold over and watch his cock fuck her. 

“I’m going to ruin this pussy and make it mine.” Bucky moaned out as he quickened his pace. Aria was screaming so loud, she was glad no one was in the surrounding tents. She felt herself start to coil and knew she was almost there, her pussy started to tighten around Bucky’s thick cock. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

“Bucky I'm going to cumm.” Aria screamed as her pussy gripped hard on Bucky’s length. Her moans filled the air as her body shook. Bucky fucked her through her orgasm before he pushed her forward, helping her bring her ass up in the air. 

Her pussy felt empty but that feeling soon went away as Bucky’s large cock bottomed out into her. Bucky’s hand pushed her down by the small of her back, fucking her into a haze. “Fuck doll! Aria fuck, I love you.” Bucky moaned as he pulled out and cumm squirted all over her ass. Bucky was breathing heavily as he gave her ass a small slap. He clumsily got up, grabbing a towel and cleaning her up. They both collapsed on the bed, too tired to shower.


End file.
